Glee: Random Pair Generator!
by District Hogwarts723
Summary: Hey guys, I'm back. This time with a random pair generator! I put the names of some Glee Characters into a generator and then the 2 that came out I had to write about. Each chapter will consist of one pairing. Each chapter is a oneshot. Contains Smut, Lesbian Pairs, Gay Pairs. Don't like then don't read, simple. Really hope you guys enjoy! I don't own Glee or any of it's characters
1. Artie&Brittany

**Artie/Brittany - Set during Season 2**

Artie Abrams rolled down the hallways of McKinley High School grinning to himself. His life was pretty much perfect right now, he was part of the Glee Club, he had friends and the perfect girlfriend, Brittany Pierce. The only downside to his life right now was the stupid chair. Artie rolled up to his locker which luckily wasn't too high and opened it, retrieving his books for his last 2 classes. As Artie grabbed his book for Chemistry two soft hands covered his eyes and a voice said, "Guess Who?". He smiled and then said, "Erm, Rachel?" and then laughed as the hands withdrew from his face leaving a blonde girl looking at him shocked. "Would Rachel ever do this to you?"  
Brittany asked before leaning down and kissing him softly on the lips. Artie closed his eyes and sighed to himself as Brittany pulled away. "We have 2 classes and then we're home-free for the weekend. What do you wanna do this time?" He asked curiously, raising an eyebrow as the blonde thought hard about this. A wide grin spread across her face as she leaned down beside him, her hair brushing against his cheek, "We could do it." She whispered before kissing him and walking off to her next class, leaving Artie next to his locker, stunned.

Brittany walked away from her boyfriend with a huge grin on her face as she walked into her Math class and took her seat at the back of the class. Usually she would be sitting next to Santana but the latina was mad at her for dating Artie. Even though Brittany did miss their sweet lady kisses, Artie made her happy and that's all she really wanted. Brittany spent the next hour of Math class ignoring everything the teacher said and playing 'Angry Birds' on her phone, time well spent is what she called it. The bell rang and finally Brittany was free to go her last lesson which luckily, she had with Artie which meant that he could help her and she could be happy. As she entered the Spanish classroom she greeted Mr Schuester and then headed to her seat and found Artie was already at their desk. "Hey sweetie." She smiled at him and he smiled back at her, pressing a kiss to her lips. Luckily Mr Schuester wasn't one of those teachers who frowned upon dating between students so they didn't have to hide the kiss. The next hour passed on with both of them taking notes and listening to Mr Schue speak in Spanish, even if they couldn't understand what he was saying, the teacher somehow managed to make the lesson enjoyable. Finally the bell rang and Brittany pushed Artie as they left the building, a whole 2 days ahead of them to do anything they wanted, but they both knew what was going through the others mind right now, Saturday night.

It was 6pm and Artie was eating dinner with his mom, "How was school sweetie?" Miss Abrams asked her son, a little concerned as her son was being a little quieter than usual.  
"Oh, it was great thanks mom, I'm going on a field trip with the AV club next week so you'll have to sign a permission slip for me." He said, smiling before shovelling some Mac&Cheese on his fork and plopping it into his mouth, his mom really was the best cook ever. "Is something bothering you? Something at school?" Miss Abrams asked her eyebrow raising at the thought of her son being bullied. "I'm fine mom. Just nervous about my Chemistry test on Monday." He said, sighing in relief when his mom went to go and wash the dishes. Artie rolled himself into his bedroom which, thanks to his mom, was on the ground floor. He hoisted himself onto the bed and lay there for a few moments. He did want to loose his virginity to Brittany but at the same time, he was nervous. He had butterflies in his stomach. Shaking his head and deciding he'll think about it in the morning he closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Brittany was at at her desk, according to her clock it was 10pm but the fairies had probably bewitched it she thought. She smiled happily to herself as she drew a picture of some Dolphins jumping through the water as a sun set behind them, Brittany loved drawing as it let her escape reality and express what was going on in her mind, even if sometimes it was weird. After another half hour of drawing, Brittany's mind started to drift away from the drawing and to what she had told Artie earlier that day. She wasn't nervous, she'd already had sex but she was nervous for Artie, what if the storks came to visit? She'd be in trouble then. Brittany shook her head and decided that she wanted to do this, pulling out her phone she sent a text to Artie, 'Hey, if ur still up for 2morrow then b at mine 4 3pm, x'. Smiling to herself, she climbed under her pink duvet and fell asleep almost instantly.

When Artie woke up the next day he saw that he had a received a text from Brittany, he slowly read it and then decided, he was going to lose his virginity. This was a big thing for someone who was stuck in a wheelchair, he couldn't mess up. 'Sure thing Britt x' he replied before climbing back into his chair and wheeling himself into the kitchen to grab some breakfast. According to the clock it was 11am so he had 4 hours before he had to go over to Britt's, the butterflies in his stomach had disappeared and he felt confident about loosing his virginity, if it was with the girl he loved then it didn't matter. Grabbing some toast and shovelling it down quickly, he decided to go to Mike's house and ask for something. Once at Mike's house and certain that no-one was home he said, "I need condoms. And fast.". Mike's eyes widened, not what he was expecting but shrugged as he went to go get a box from his dresser. "So you're finally gonna loose it, and to Britt. Nice." He said, smirking at the paraplegic who was going redder and redder by the minute. "Thanks dude, you're a life saver." Artie managed to say before he said goodbye and slowly started to make his way to Britt's. He didn't want to bother his mother and make her drive him so he decided to make his own way there, it would be slower but it would pass time.

Brittany heard someone at the door and knew it was Artie, she fixed her hair in the mirror before dashing downstairs and opening the door, "Hey Arts." She smiled, leaning down to kiss him. She pulled away and then pushed him inside, carrying him upstairs and placing him on her bed. "Are you 100% sure that you want to do this?" She asked,  
seeing that he was a little nervous. "Y-Yes, I'm sure." He smiled, admiring the girl in-front of him. Brittany nodded and then said, "And the erm.. Storks won't be paying us a visit will they?" She asked, looking at him. Artie had to think about what she meant before he finally got it, "Oh! No, they're in my bag." He said, nodding to the back pack in the corner of the room, hanging from the back of his chair. Brittany walked over and took one out of the box, placing it on the desk beside her bed and then climbing on top of Artie so she was straddling him.

Artie's eye widened at Brittany's sudden move but he went with it, kissing her back and brushing his hands through her blonde hair. He brushed his lips against her's,  
begging for access which she gladly granted and his tongue slipped inside, exploring her mouth. Their tongues brushed together and jolts of pleasure ran through them both causing them to moan simultaneously. Artie, becoming a little more confident pushed his hands up inside Brittany's shirt and let her pull it up over her head, exposing her bra to him. Brittany grinned at the boy below her and then pulled off his sweater and shirt, exposing his torso. Being in a wheelchair meant that he didn't have the toned muscles like most boys but he was still well developed, this made Brittany grin even more as she started pressing light kisses to his neck and then slowly moving her way down to his belt buckle. Quickly undoing it and pulling his pants down and tossing them into the corner she stared at him, he was perfect. Brittany moved he hand over to his clothed crotch and started to palm him through the boxers, eliciting moans from Artie. Artie closed his eyes when he felt his boxers disappear and a small hand wrap around his length, moving up and down. "Oh god." He moaned, receiving his first hand-job which soon turned into his first blowjob. Brittany hollowed her cheeks as she sucked him, feeling him coming closer and closer. "I'm gonna cum!" He shrieked, feeling the familiar heat pool in his stomach but suddenly the mouth was gone and he groaned, "Not now." Brittany whispered, stripping her clothes and climbing onto his properly.

Brittany gabbed the condom from the bedside table and rolled it onto Artie's length before slowly sheathing herself on it, Artie was fully inside of her now. Brittany moaned as she started to bounce up and down on his cock, making Artie moan along with her. He had no idea that sex was so good, he'd watched porn but never knew it was this pleasurable. Brittany was bouncing up and down faster, her breasts bouncing in time with her movement. "Britt, I think I'm gonna -" He said, before exploding inside of the condom. Feeling Artie reach his orgasm, Brittany came soon after and then pulled off, panting for breath, rolling the condom off of Artie and tossing it into the trash. "That was amazing." She panted. "Yeah." Artie replied, swallowing hard. Once both teens breath had returned there breath they climbed into bed and held hands, glad that Brittany's parents were out of town. "I love you Artie." Brittany mumbled sleepily. "I love you too." Artie whispered, seeing the girl had already fell asleep, he brushed her hair behind her ears and slowly fell asleep himself.

**AN: Hey guys. This is my first time writing smut in an RP, tell me how you think I did? Any suggestions for improvement would be much appreciated. Follow and Favourite if you liked it.~ **


	2. Blaine&Tina

**Blaine and Tina - Set during Season 4**

Blaine Anderson was sick. As much as he didn't want to admit it, the common cold was making him weak and he needed rest, his nose was turning redder and his eyes becoming droopier by the minute. Blaine trudged towards his locker until he heard someone shout his name, Tina. "Hey Blaine, how's it going? On second thought, you look terrible!"  
She said, taking in his appearance, even when he was sick he was cute. Wait, what was she thinking? He was gay. Blaine smiled weakly and said "Geez thanks Tina. I guess Diva week has taken it's toll. I just wanted to show that guys can be diva's.". Tina held Blaine's hands in hers and looked into his eyes, "Blaine Devon Anderson, you inspired me and showed me that males can indeed be diva's. The others will soon come around and start acting like diva's too. I mean, can you imagine Jake wearing that outfit you wore complete with red fluffy coat." She grinned, seeing she was making him happy. "Thanks Tina but what about you? I mean, you're pretty darn convincing diva when you want to be, you don't give yourself enough credit. I say that we go to my house after school today and we watch movies and talk about what songs you can sing."  
Tina nodded and then the bell rang, time for class. "I'll meet you by your car after class, don't be late." She grinned before making her way to History.

Most of Tina's History class was spent, yet again doodling in her folder. The usual things were written, 'Blaine + Tina 4ever' encased in a huge love heart followed by a mash up of their names, Blina. Tina smiled to the thought of her and Blaine but then she remembered, Blaine was gay and had a crush on Sam. There was nothing she could do,  
or maybe there was? Shrugging her shoulders Tina ripped the page out of her book causing people to stare at her, "Don't mind me. Go back to learning about dead people." She spat at them. Once everyday had turned away and became glassy eyed once again Tina began to think about what would happen after school. She would go to Blaine's and probably watch some movies and eat popcorn as usual until they fell asleep, it was the same routine every week. Perhaps Tina could rack up one of her Mom's old remedies and make Blaine better. Finally the bell rang for the end of the day and Tina slowly made her way outside to wait for Blaine. Blaine was running a little late as Mr Schuester wanted to talk to him about his latest Spanish test. "Erm, Mr Schue could we talk about this tomorrow? I kinda have to go." He said, sniffling as his nose started to leak again. Once Mr Schue had dismissed him he dashed from the room and finally reached his car. "Sorry. Mr Schue, test. Couldn't get away." He panted, the cold having took most of energy. "It's fine Blaine but can we go now? It looks like it's about to rain." She said looking up at the grey clouds gathering above.

Blaine got into the drivers seat whilst Tina got into the passengers, she was a little worried about him driving whilst he was sick but they made it home safely, a steady rain fall having started. They ran inside, holding books and folders to shield their hair from the rain, laughing as they dried themselves off with a towel and soon enough they were in Blaine's room. Cuddled up with a movie and some popcorn, around the middle of the movie Blaine started to cough and splutter as he got worse. "Let me go downstairs and make you my mom's old remedy. It'll make you feel better." Tina said concerned as she went downstairs and started to get the essentials from the cupboards.  
She put the usual cold and flu pills into the remedy along wit herbal tea and menthol. She smiled as walked upstairs with a heated mug of the concoction and handed it to Blaine, "Drink up!" She said and watched as he drank some and immediately made a face which indicated that it tasted disgusting. "I know it's horrible but it'll make you better" She smiled, patting his shoulder. Tina sat on the edge of the bed as Blaine lay down behind her, not meaning to fall asleep without telling her, the medicine had side effects after all. Tina, still thinking that Blaine was awake began to confess something, "Blaine. I want to tell you something." She heard him make a noise and then continued, "I'm falling in love with you. I know it's stupid because you're gay but I really like you. Even if we have a sex-less relationship it will totally be worth it.", tears ran down her cheeks as she turned to see what Blaine thought, finding him fast asleep.

A part of her was glad that he didn't hear anything so she decided to do something to help him sleep, climbing on top of him, Tina grabbed the Vapour-Rub from the dresser and began to unbutton Blaine's shirt. As each button was undone,another part of Blaine's skin was exposed, she rubbed some Vapour-Rub onto her hands and began to rub it into his chest, the strong smell of menthol pervading her nostrils. She continued to do this until she was satisfied, it was only until she was finished that she noticed Blaine's eyes were open. "Oh my god!" She exclaimed, climbing off of him and apologising over and over. "I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me!" She said, trying to defend herself. Tina became confused when she saw that Blaine was smiling, "Tina it's fine." He said, walking closer to her and then hugging her. "Besides, I kinda enjoyed it" he grinned, seeing her expression. "You were awake?" She said, stunned at this, their faces inches from each other as her brown eyes looked straight into his hazel ones.  
Blaine looked back, and then kissed her. He didn't know what was going through his mind but she decided to kiss back so he continued, her lips parting so his tongue could enter her mouth. Blaine opened his eyes and then pulled away, "Oh god. Oh god." He said, feeling disgusted with himself, what did he just do? He was gay, he couldn't go around kissing his best friend who happened to have a crush on him. "I'm sorry Tina but I think you should leave." He said, looking awkwardly down as Tina gathered her things and left, clearly hurt about what had just happened.

Tina ran home as fast as she could, her feet pounding the side-walk along with the rain as a rumble of thunder was heard in the distance. When Tina entered her house her mother greeted her but she just shook her head and dashed upstairs, tears stinging her eyes. How could Blaine do something like that and then say it meant nothing. He knew how much Tina liked him but he had to go and kiss her, bringing her hopes up just to have them destroyed. Tine pulled out her phone and sent a text to Blaine, 'What was that Blaine?'. Blaine's phone beeped beside him, he picked it up and saw Tina's name displayed on the screen, he read the message and then sent a reply, 'I don't know Tina,  
whatever it was it didn't mean anything. I'm sorry but I'm in love with Kurt. I can't do this.'. Tina read the message and then screamed, throwing her phone across the room and watched as it smashed to pieces. How could Blaine do this to her? He wasn't even with Kurt so how could he love him if he didn't return the feelings. Tina curled up into a ball, ignoring the knocks on the door from her concerned mother, she slowly drifted to sleep. Blaine saw that Tina wasn't going to reply so he placed his phone on the bedside table and wrapped himself in his duvet, falling asleep with tears in his eyes.

**AN: Hey guys, this chapter was pretty interesting to write. Once again all suggestions for improvement are welcome. Next chapter hopefully up tomorrow~**


	3. Finn&Kurt

**Finn/Kurt - Set a little after Season 4**

Finn Hudson walked along the platform, pulling his suitcase behind him and smiling. In a few hours time he would be sat on the sofa in Kurt and Rachel's apartment, just like old showed the guard his ticket and then walked onto the train and went to find a seat, finally he sat down. Resting his head against the window, Finn began to thing about the long journey to New York ahead of him, he'd never been good on long journeys but he was going to see the two people he loved the most in the world,  
and Santana of course. After what felt like hours the train finally started it's journey to New York, it rocked slightly from side to side making Finn feel a little queasy.  
During the journey Finn played games on his phone and read a book, shocking isn't it? Finn reading a book. As the train got nearer and nearer to New York he couldn't wait to see the looks on Rachel, Kurt and Santana's faces as he hadn't told them he was coming. Countryside quickly turned into buildings and houses and finally he arrived at Grand Central Station.

Kurt Hummel was sat on the sofa cuddled up to Santana Lopez watching Moulin Rouge, luckily Rachel was out with her NYADA friends otherwise they would have been watching Funny Girl for the 5th time that week. "I'm gonna get us some popcorn" Kurt said to Santana who smiled at him as he walked to the kitchen and grabbed the bag from in the cupboard, he poured it into a bowl and then popped it into the microwave and set the timer. Kurt was one of those people who liked to do mini tasks before the bleeper on the microwave started and today was no exception, he dashed into his bedroom and searched around his dresser until he found what he was looking for, chocolate, he ran back into the kitchen just as the bleeper went off. Kurt picked up the bowl and chocolate and walked back over to the sofa sitting back down next to Santana and they began to eat. Once the movie and popcorn had been finished Santana had dashed off to work leaving Kurt all alone in the apartment, he was just about to drift off to sleep when there was a loud knocking on the door. Rolling his eyes he stood up and headed to the door, "Forgot your keys again Santana?" He smirked, pulling open the door and finding not Santana but his brother Finn. "Finn!" He said, flinging his arms around the boy and then pulling him indoors, "I've missed you!" He smiled. "I've missed you too Kurt!" Finn smiled, glancing around the apartment.

Kurt made some more popcorn and him and Finn were sat on the sofa, talking about the things that they'd gotten up to since the last time they talked. Kurt talked about how much he loved New York and now that he wasn't with Blaine he had more freedom. Finn listened to everything Kurt had to say and when it was his turn he got butterflies in his stomach, "Well, I'm going to college to become a teacher and erm... Oh yeah, I'm gay." He said, blushing and looking down at the floor. "You're what?!" Kurt said,  
standing up and grinning, "My brother gay." He gasped folding his arms. "How did you find out?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms across his chest. Finn scratched the back of his head awkwardly and said, "Puck. We did a little 'experimenting' in our room at night. Nothing much just a quick suck and fuck." He shrugged as if this wasn't a big deal. Kurt sat, open mouthed, "YOU AND PUCK?!" He said, staring at his brother. Finn but a finger on his lips, indicating for Kurt to zip it. "Does Rachel know?" He said, when Finn shook his head Kurt almost laughed out loud. He couldn't wait until Rachel found out, the look on her face would be PRICELESS.

"Well, Rachel's still out with her friends so I guess you can stay the night.." Kurt smiles standing up and walking towards the bathroom, "I'm gonna take a quick shower."  
he smiled before walking into the tiled room. Kurt took some deep breaths and then stripped his clothes, stepping under the warm stream of water and began to lather himself. When Santana and Rachel were out of the apartment, that was the only time Kurt had 'him time' so he liked to enjoy it by taking long hot showers. Finn listened as the water was turned on and sighed to himself, at least Kurt understood. Finn closed his eyes for what felt like a second until he awakened y shouts from the bathroom, "Finn! Can you grab me a towel please?" Kurt shouted.

Finn stood up off of the sofa and stretched before walking over to the fresh laundry pile and picked out a towel, he walked over to the bathroom and went inside, his hands covering his eyes so he didn't see anything that would haunt him for the rest of his eyes. He slowly inched over towards where he knew the shower and Kurt were, Finn not being able to see didn't notice the puddle of water on the floor, nor did he expect to slip over and be lying on top of his brother in the shower. Finn lay there, looking straight into Kurt's eyes, knowing he should probably move as the water made his t-shirt wet and start sticking to his body. Finn wasn't going to lie, Kurt was an attractive guy and right now the situation couldn't have been any hotter.

Kurt's grey eyes looked straight into Finn's brown one's and before they knew what was happening, their lips were crushed together in a heated kiss, battling for dominance.  
It wasn't a surprise that Finn gained the upper hand as he began exploring Kurt's mouth with his tongue, grinding their hips together. He silently thanked Grilled Cheesus that his 'Mailman' problem had disappeared. Finn felt Kurt remove his shirt and then he began to kiss the boy again, moving his hands downward to squeeze the younger boys butt, Kurt let a moan escape his lips as he looked at Finn who was now kneeling down in-front of him, staring at his manhood. Kurt closed his eyes and felt Finn's mouth on his cock, slowly bobbing his head up and down. Kurt was unsure of what to do so he placed his hands on the back on Finn's head and began to push him down, harder and faster, hearing the chokes coming from the boy below. Kurt began to buck his hips faster and uncontrollably and finally he came in Finn's mouth. Finn made a face at the taste but swallowed it down before standing up, "You're repaying me later." He grinned.

**AN: Sorry that this chapter took longer to post. I've been dealing with stuff and visiting family but ta da! It's hope, hope you enjoy!~**


	4. AN

Hey guys, just a quick Authors note.

Sorry about the delay in uploading! Exams are taking over my life right now, they're all finished soon so I'll have free time to upload. As usual, hope everyone enjoys the chapters and R&R!

~DistrictHogwarts723~ 


End file.
